villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Captain Crocodile
Captain Crocodile is the quinary antagonist in Disney's 21st full-length animated feature film, Robin Hood. In the film, he was voiced by the late Candy Candido. Appearances ''Robin Hood'' In the movie, he organizes the archery tournament under Prince John's orders. He first appears in the film's opening credits and is later seen at the archery tournament, where he comes up to Prince John and tells him that, with his royal permission, they are ready to begin the tournament. Prince John tells the Captain to proceed, and the Crocodile announces, "The tournament of the Golden Arrow will now begin." After all the archers shoot their arrows, the Captain announces that the final contestants are the Sheriff of Nottingham and the "Spindle-Legged Stork" from Devonshire (who is actually Robin Hood in disguise). The Crocodile also orders to have the target moved back 30 paces, to which it is by Nutsy (who was hiding inside the target to help the Sheriff cheat to win). The Sheriff shoots his arrow while Nutsy adjusts the target so that the Sheriff gets a bull's-eye. When the "stork" shoots, the Sheriff nudges the "stork's" bow in an attempt to have him miss. However, the "stork" manages to shoot another arrow and make the previous one land on the exact same spot, where it knocks the Sheriff's arrow off. As the crowd celebrates the "stork's" victory, Prince John makes a pointing gesture to the Captain. The Crocodile winks in confirmation and then whispers something into one of the Rhino Guard's ear, most likely ordering him to gather the other guards into surrounding the "stork," which they do seconds later. When the "stork" is revealed to be Robin Hood, a huge battle erupts in which the Captain fights swords with Robin Hood and almost gets hit by Trigger's arrow, but he luckily manages to use his shield to protect himself. The Crocodile then begins to announce something, but is run over by a group of Rhino Guards under a tent. The Captain appears again during the prisoners' escape scene. He tries to stop an old owl couple from escaping by hitting them with his axe, but he misses (thanks to Friar Tuck) and they manage to escape. He also tries to stop Robin Hood from escaping by knocking the gates down with his axe, but Robin Hood luckily manages to escape as well. The Captain isn't seen after this, so his fate remains unknown. He may have deserted his post and fled Nottingham after Robin Hood's attack on the prison, but it is likely that he was arrested by King Richard and stripped of his title as were his compatriots, the Sheriff and Sir Hiss. ''House of Mouse'' Captain Crocodile made occasional cameos with the Rhino Guards in House of Mouse. He was usually seen in a piece of stock animation where, whenever the guests are driven to leave the titular nightclub, they storm through the front hall, trampling over Donald Duck. Trivia *Captain Crocodile has a similar character design to Tick-Tock the Crocodile from Peter Pan. Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Minion Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:House of Mouse Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Starvers Category:Fighter Category:Strategic Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Military Villains Category:Sadists Category:Scapegoat Category:Enforcer Category:Psychopath Category:Master Orator Category:Oppressors Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Predator Category:Thugs